Dead Wood
by apckrfan
Summary: Giles and the Scoobies watch as Buffy tends to a now truly dummyized Sid


TITLE: Dead Wood  
AUTHOR: Susan / apckrfan  
EMAIL: apckrfanyahoo.com  
DISTRIBUTION: My site Anyone else, please just tell me where it's at.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made.  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: Through The Puppet Show (1x09)  
SUMMARY: Giles and the Scoobies watch as Buffy tends to a now truly dummy-ized Sid  
COUPLES: None  
FEEDBACK: Please, I can't write better without it.  
STATUS: Complete  
DATE WRITTEN: July 2003 

Giles stood back with Willow and Xander while Buffy approached the now still and silent dummy that had been Sid. The auditorium was devoid of parents and students alike, as was the backstage area. The Slayer, her watcher and her friends were all that remained from the annual Sunnydale High School Talent Show held earlier that evening. 

Giles suspected Buffy felt a certain amount of kinship to Sid and his predicament that the three of them just would never fathom. Sure, he was a Watcher, but he had chosen to be one whereas Buffy was the chosen one. There were times he knew she hated it, hated the responsibility, but Giles could not help but be proud of Buffy and the progress she had made during their time together. 

Sid had been trapped in a dummy's body for close to seventy years. Giles admittedly was curious about many things regarding Sid. How had he ended up in Sunnydale and in Morgan's possession? Had he established the same type of relationship with others he had with Morgan? He had theories, of course, but he would have enjoyed having the facts. 

Buffy picked up the dummy's body and turned to face them. Her eyes were misty, but there was no evidence of tears having been shed. She perhaps realized that he merely wanted the job done, his death was a consequence he was willing to pay. 

"I guess he got the right demon," Buffy said softly. 

"It was for a good cause, Buffy," Giles said with a frown when he realized Buffy's fate was very similar to Sid's. Sooner or later she would be taken as a consequence of her being the Slayer. Nothing Giles did, no amount of training would prevent it from happening all too soon as far as he was concerned. 

"I know," she said with a shrug. "I mean, he never said how old he was, but he would have been like ninety or something by now." 

Giles smiled slightly at that. "Yes, quite true," he said simply. Of course, Sid might have enjoyed a little while to appreciate the world as a human before his final end. "He was brave." 

"He saved me," Buffy mumbled. 

"Yes," Giles said. "Yes, I suppose he did." 

"And I for one am glad he did," Xander interjected in his usual manner. There were times Giles wondered if Xander had it in him to be serious at all, but times like this he welcomed Xander's lightheartedness. 

"Yeah, Buffy, I mean what kind of life would he have had anyway? I mean, living as a dummy for years and years he wouldn't have adjusted or anything real easily." 

"Buffy," Giles began and stopped not quite sure what he was going to say. 

"Can I, can we," she stammered. "Would you help me bury him?" 

"Buffy." 

"Giles, he deserves that much. I'm not saying a coffin and everything, but we can at least let him rest in peace. I'd feel weird if someone were to use him again. As a dummy." 

Giles shrugged, it was not exactly conventional but what had been since his arrival in Sunnydale? He glanced at his charge, barely sixteen years old and having seen things most people did not even believe truly existed. The look on her face said so much, she needed to do this. She needed to put Sid to rest once and for all. Giles was powerless to deny her that much. Sid had been a man at one time after all. "Very well, Buffy." 

"We'll help," Xander volunteered, gesturing to Willow as well as himself. 

"Thanks guys," Buffy said with a final glance at the dark stage. "Let's hope this is our last talent show." 

"Really," Willow said adamantly. 

"For once I couldn't agree with you more," Giles murmured as the foursome made their way out of the auditorium. 

The End 

Return to Fan Fiction Index Page Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction Index Page Back to Buffy/Angel Pairing Page Return Home  
Send Feedback 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 

I do not own the copyright on the characters Buffy, Angel, Spike, or any other character in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series worlds. These stories were written for fun, no copyright infringement is meant or profit is made. 


End file.
